custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Icapar
Icapar was a Rahi that was turned into a deadly experiment by the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Rahi During Crisif's time in the TSF he discovered a stray Rahi dog and he adopted it. He named the beast Taks. The two grew very close and when Crisif was kicked from the TSF he traveled with Icapar for approximately one year. Then Crisif and Taks were ambushed by a renegade figure of an unknown species and the Brotherhood used this as a chance to step in and kidnap the Rahi. Fortunately, Crisif was able to defeat the renegade who fled. Unfortunately, however, the Brotherhood managed to get away with Taks. Crisif's heart was broken then. He did not know it, but he would eventually see this Rahi again. Makuta The Brotherhood had recently discovered an ancient vat of what looked like antidermis. They wanted to experiment with it, and the ambush on Crisif showed an opportunity for a chance. They took Taks and it remains unclear exactly what happened but apparently the antidermis was mixed with the Rahi's DNA. The experiment had brought the antidermis back to real life. Although it now had a body to use, it was still controlled by the Rahi's consciousness, which was now replaced by a mean attitude and an urge to kill. Memories from both were mixed together. The new Makuta officially named himself Icapar. He immediately killed one of the BoM guards that were standing next to him and one of the BoM scientists that operated on him. The two supervising Makuta were unsure of whether to name this project a failure and terminate the experiment or introduce him into the Brotherhood's ranks. Icapar didn't give them a chance to decide. He went straight to Teridax who admitted him into the Brotherhood of Makuta. Icapar has been a great fighter since then. Personality and Traits Icapar wields the power of darkness, as well as the other forty-one known Rahkshi powers. He is a danger to any who oppose him. Icapar is a fierce fighter, but that can sometimes make him reckless in battle, and, occasionally, a little too overconfident. Sometimes the way he acts costs him to lose a battle, but nevertheless, he has defeated many Toa in his time as a Makuta. Some of the servants of the Brotherhood are a little too afraid of him, and sometimes they're so afraid they won't answer to him in battle. Icapar views this as a good thing, knowing that he is feared even by his own servants, but the fact that sometimes they don't answer to his commands isn't exactly the best thing to be proud of. Equipment Weapons: '' Icapar is capable of using almost any weapon, but his primary one would be a saw sword. The saw sword is what he uses in every key battle because he can't risk using a weapon that he might accidentally lose the fight with. ''Mask: Because of the fact that Icapar was once a Rahi, he does not carry any Mask of Power. He is, however, capable of wearing Kanohi, but he chooses not to because he feels that he is perfectly invincible without them, which of course he is not. He has used a Mask before, but only three times, and only because he was told to by a higher-ranking Makuta or the Mask would prove to be extremely helpful in the current situation. Category:Makuta Category:Rahi